


To Give A Gift

by AkiRah



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Beyond Destiny, Breakfast kisses, Dark Side Jaesa, Evolving Tags, F/M, Font Of Strength, Friendship, Gen, Hyperdrive Lullabies, Let Slip The Dogs Of War, M/M, OC + OC friendship, Romance, Trying to help, companion gifts, not-so-subtle threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiRah/pseuds/AkiRah
Summary: There are a lot of gifts you can give to companions in SWTOR. These are their stories.
Relationships: Aric Jorgan/Female Republic Trooper, Female Bounty Hunter & Male Sith Inquisitior, Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan, Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython & T7-O1, Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Lord Scourge, Female Sith Warrior & Jaesa Willsaam, Kira Carsen & Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, Kira Carsen/Male Smuggler, Lt. Pierce & Female Sith Warrior, Male Jedi Consular & Tharan Cedrax, Male Smuggler & Akaavi Spar, Risha Drayen & Male Smuggler, Vector Hyllus/Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine
Comments: 76
Kudos: 28





	1. Introduction

This is going to be kind of a long series focusing on the gifts you can give companions in SWTOR. The cast list contains most if not all of my own OCs with guest appearances by NPC belonging to Inkspot_Fox, I’ll note the chapters his characters show up in. 


	2. Dubrillion Lizard Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhonnen + Risha from Hyperdrive Lullabies 
> 
> Jhonnen attempts to make Risha smile, with mixed success.

“It won’t hatch,” Jhonnen said as he handed the basket over. It was stuffed with fabric, creating a nest for the egg within. The shiny rock shell was bloody red and spotted with black. “I just thought it might be nice to have.” 

Risha, taking the basket, looked at the egg and then looked up at Jhonnen squinting a little. “What, besides an egg, is it?” 

Jhonnen sighed. “You know those big fuck off lizards on Dubrillion?” He waited for confirmation before continuing. “This is an egg. It’s been… processed, I guess, so it won’t hatch but also won’t get rotten and start to smell. I think they called it pre-emptive fossilization? I was only kind of listening.” 

“Aren’t you always?” Risha looked up from the basket, her mouth pinched to usual bemusement. Which was a shame, he’d hoped he might have actually made her happy with this. 

Jhonnen shrugged. He always listened when Risha talked but that was equal parts interest and paranoia. She was one of if not _the_ most interesting person he’d ever been around. Being raised by a crime lord and then functionally abandoned at age eleven had let her see the galaxy in a unique light. It had also made her paranoid and just plain unfriendly, but Jhonnen couldn’t really fault her for that. She’d never been able to tell anyone who she _was_ , not really, and now she was trying to be a smuggler and trying to be a queen and it was probably a lot to rest on those perfectly sculpted shoulders. 

“If you don’t like it, we’ll hock it,” Jhonnen said, shrugging again, this time to show that his feelings wouldn’t be hurt. 

“I… like it.” Risha said. “I’m a little confused as to the occasion, but I like it.” 

That was a relief. 

“I’m glad.” 

“So, what’s the occasion, Flyboy?” 

Jhonnen smiled. “No occasion.” 

“ _Jhonnen_.” 

“I wanted to get you something. As Captain I reserve the right to do that sometimes. For everyone. Not just… I might get something for Corso. Maybe.” 

Risha laughed. “You boys need to have a long boring talk about your relationship.” 

“If only he’d use me for my body, we could skip all that uncomfortableness.”


	3. Ammunition Belt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacks/Aric Jorgan in Let Slip The Dogs Of War
> 
> Jacks maintains that getting her husband more fuel cells is a selfish present.

“When’d you get a new ammo belt?” Aric asked, coming out of the bedroom into the breakfast nook. 

Jacks swallowed her bite of toast and snaked her tongue out to gather the crumbs on her lower lip before she took a drink of her juice and answered. “I didn’t.” 

“I _saw_ —” 

“It holds more,” Jacks said her eyes scanning the morning news. “You were complaining about almost running out of power cells.” 

“I didn’t know we had the budget for that. Where’s yours?” 

Jacks sighed and set her toast down. She turned her face towards him. “It’s a _gift_ , dear.” 

Aric did this _thing_ when something surprised him. He stopped walking, front toe off the ground and most of his weight on his back foot. Nothing moved except his chest. It only ever lasted a moment and then he was moving as usual, coming up behind her chair. “Thank you,” he said softly. “That’s very thoughtful.” 

Jacks made a pleased humming noise in the back of her throat as Aric dipped his face to kiss her forehead when she arched backwards. 

“I didn’t get you anything.” 

Jacks laughed a little. “That wasn’t the point. I wanted to get you something and anyway, keeping you in power cells is pretty self-serving of me.” 

“Oh, am _I_ allowed to be self-serving?” 

“Usually.” 

Aric grabbed the back of her stool and spun it so she was facing him. He feathered her cheeks with the furred palms of his hands and kissed her. “Mmm, muja fruit.” 

Jacks kissed him back. “I’m trying to eat breakfast.” 

“Your toast isn’t going to get soggy,” he pointed out. 

“It will get _cold_.” 

“I’ll make you more toast.” He scooped her up bridal style and headed back towards the bedroom. “We don’t have anywhere to be today.” 

Jacks grinned at him and kissed the side of his neck, more than privately pleased about the turn of events. 


	4. Underworld Rumor Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlitharn + Kira in Beyond Destiny
> 
> Marli awkwardly tries to help

Marli sent the document to Kira’s datapad. Kira gave it a look over. “Thanks,” she said skeptically. “What’s the occasion?” 

“I… thought it might help your refugee friends,” Marli said, fighting the urge to nervously touch her face. “Knowing what’s going on in the underworld might help them to avoid it.” 

Kira looked back at the datapad. “Thanks,” she said again in a much gentler voice. “Where’d you even find this?” 

Marli cast her eyes to the side. “Doc’s a half-decent slicer. He found it while I was looking for information on the Empire’s movements on Nar Shaddaa.” 

“So he is good for something.” 

“He’d good for lots of things,” Marli defended valiantly. “He’s just…” 

“Smarmy?” Kira supplied helpfully. “Obnoxious? Likely to get himself Force-thrown at the airlock if he looks at me again?” 

Marli sighed. “Well… yes.” 

Kira smiled. “Thanks for the sheet, _Master_. I’ll get it sent over.”

Marli nodded. “Good, I’m glad I could help.” 


	5. Hutt Hit List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsulas (Inkspot_Fox's Sith Inquisitor) + Hrafnhar in Beyond Destiny
> 
> Kat tries to give Hrafnhar an inch, Hrafnhar takes a mile

Hrafnhar lifted one unimpressed eyebrow as she opened the door to her and Torian’s room in the Alliance base on Odessen. The eyebrow settled back when the person on the other side of the door was Kat. She sighed. “Yeah?” 

“Can I come in?” 

Hrafnhar gave an irritated sigh and stepped to the side, waving Kat into the room and closing the door behind him. “What’d you need?” she asked, mouth tucked to a frown. 

“I… have something for you.” He drummed the fingers of his left hand on the datapad he was holding close to his chest.

She hoped it was a job. She was _bored_. 

“But I’m… _apprehensive_ about what you’ll do when I give it to you.” 

Hrafnhar pursed her painted lips. “What does _that_ mean? And when has my judgement been anything other than fucking _exemplary?”_

Kat opened his mouth. 

Hrafnhar held up a finger. “I’ve killed Sith before.” 

Kat smiled a little and rolled his eyes. “That mostly proves my _point_ , Hrafnhar.” He handed her the datapad. “One of Theron’s slicers ran across it. It’s Krulish The Hutt’s hit list.” 

“He hiring?” Hrafnhar asked as she started to scroll through. She paused. “My name is on here.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Some _third rate Hutt_ is trying to put a _hit_ out on me?” Hrafnhar looked over the datapad to Kat. 

He shrugged. “Apparently. He also needs to brush up on his security. We found that with very little difficulty.” 

“He’s _about_ to need to brush up on his fucking security,” Hrafnhar snorted. “Hedonistic shit-lizard.” 

“You… don’t _have_ to kill him,” Kat pointed out. “Krulish isn’t _respected_ among the other Hutts of the Cartel but they will _certainly_ be offended if someone kills him.” 

“I’m not going to go around hanging fucking signs.” 

“You’re also not exactly _subtle_.” 

“I’m plenty subtle.” 

Kat shook his head. “Remember that whole mess with Jarro you were regaling me with over lunch last week?” 

“Yeah…” Hrafnhar said. She shook her head. “Look, that only spiraled out of control because fucking _Mako_ shit herself over my murdering the little Jedi bitch. If I’d just killed everyone, no one would have been alive to point fingers.” 

“And your plan here is…?” 

“Kill everyone.” Hrafnhar shrugged. “It’s simple, it’s elegant and in a Hutt Pleasure Palace there’s very little that anyone can try and make me feel bad about.” 

Not that making her feel bad about things ever worked. Consciences were for suckers. 

Hrafnhar held the datapad up in one hand. “Thanks for this though. Sweet of you to clue me in one Krulish’s little machinations.” 

Kat smiled a little bit. “No problem.”


	6. Sleen Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlitharn/Lord Scourge in Beyond Destiny
> 
> Marli attempts to give Scourge a gift in hopes of getting him off her back

The tail lashed for two minutes after the sleen was dead. Marli, in an attempt to stop its wriggling, had grabbed hold of it after a minute and accidentally tore it off. When that didn’t stop it from twitching, Marli had dropped it unceremoniously and watched it flail on the jungle floor. 

She took a breath, closing her eyes and centering herself. When her eyes opened, they fixed on the emerald green tail and its bloody red stump. 

She had taken a walk away from where her companions were camped to get away from Scourge and center herself, and she’d stumbled on the sleen. 

Slowly, perversely, the thought dawned over her. Scourge was always talking about how the Sith had proven their worth. How Mandalorians proved their worth. And… much of the time… it was in vanquishing a strong opponent. The sleen had not been a _worthy_ opponent really, but maybe if Marli brought the tail back, Scourge would see that she had understood. That even if she disagreed with him, she _understood_. 

Marli clipped her lightsabers back to her belt and picked up the sleen tail. She hoisted it over one shoulder and made her way back to camp, sparing a grim smile for Kira, Doc and Teeseven where they were sitting around the fire. Rusk was scouting the perimeter, or at least that was what he’d been doing when Marli had left. 

Scourge was standing by himself and Marli made her way over. She slid the tail off her shoulder and held it out to him, feeling uncomfortably like an akk dog playing fetch with its master. “Here,” she said. “I… brought this for you.” 

Scourge looked puzzled for a moment and then took the tail from her. “Very nice. I approve.” 

It was on the tip of her tongue to say that she hadn’t done it for his _approval_ but… she had, hadn’t she? 

“Great,” Marli said awkwardly. “Did… uh, did I miss anything while I was gone?” 

Scourge shook his head. 

Marli nodded a couple of times, looking away from him. “I’m glad you like it.” 


	7. Imperial Battalion Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon Noicrothatch + Lieutenant Pierce in Font of Strength
> 
> Fallon finds an appropriate offering for the commander of her legions

“Open it,” Fallon instructed, setting the box on the table in front of Pierce. It was a simple dark wood box, bereft of any decoration and latched with a simple, unlocked, metal latch. Pierce flipped the latch up and opened the lid, revealing a folded square of red and black cloth. 

“This is a battalion flag, my lord,” Pierce said. 

“Your old one,” Fallon said, smiling with pleasure at herself. “It took some time to track it down, but I noticed your walls were sadly lacking in decoration. I thought it might make a good first step.” 

Pierce set one hand on the fabric, his fingers curling just a little. He wasn’t the sort of man who dwelled on glories of the past, but it was good to have a piece of where you’d come from, either to help you move past it or to gain strength from it. “This is what I call a bonus.” 

Fallon chuckled a little, the sound rolling smoothly off her tongue. “Then you’ll be _particularly_ pleased when you notice that I have included a monetary bonus as well.” 

Pierce gave her a pleased smile. “Thank you, my lord.” 

“I appreciate all that you do, Gaius.” Fallon folded her hands in front of her. “Happy Life.” 

“Happy life, my lord.” 


	8. Humanoid Skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon Noicrothatch + Jaesa Willsaam
> 
> Fallon takes great care in the preparation of a gift.

After Jaesa had killed the Jedi, Fallon decapitated the body. She concealed the head and followed Jaesa back the way they’d come. 

“Are you alright, Master?” Jaesa asked as they boarded the shuttle. 

“Fine,” Fallon answered. “Your form is improving, I’m very proud of you.” 

Jaesa beamed. 

Fallon settled in the pilot’s seat and navigated the shuttle back to the _Fury._ Once they were safely aboard she headed immediately for her room and concealed the head somewhere where she would remember it but no one else would see it. 

* * *

Back on Dromund Kaas, Fallon brought one of the trash cans to her room and produced the head from its new hiding place. With a very sharp knife, she began to peel the skin and hair off of the skull. She popped the eyes out and severed the few remaining vertebrae. When she had a mostly cleaned skull she headed downstairs while the girls were out and moved to a box on the balcony, full of corpse beetles that she had ordered just for this purpose. She buried the head and headed back inside to wash her hands. 

* * *

Two weeks after she buried the head, Fallon unburied it. The beetle larvae had stripped all the remaining flesh from the skull. Satisfied, Fallon headed inside and washed the skull carefully in the sink before drying it gingerly and carrying it up the stairs to the girl’s rooms. She knocked on Jaesa’s door and smiled when her apprentice answered. 

“Yes, Master?”

“For you,” Fallon offered forward the cleaned skull. “Your victory over that Jedi.” 

Jaesa took the skull and looked at it. Her mouth opened a little and she looked up at Fallon. “You cleaned this?” 

Fallon nodded. “Yes.” 

“Will you teach me?” 

Fallon laughed a little. “Of _course_.” 


	9. Hutt Affection Token

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhonnen Lief/Kira Carsen in Hyperdrive Lullabies
> 
> Jhonnen finds a way to express his feelings

Jhonnen held the small hexagonal metal token between his thumb and the side of his index finger. He transferred it to the palm of his hand and closed it in his fist. He was nervous. It was _ridiculous_ that he was nervous, but here he was. 

He took a breath and shook his head, slipping the token into his pocket and pulling his shirt on. He ran a comb through his hair and used some deodorant and then headed to the cockpit to take them down towards Nar Shaddaa. “Hey,” he said into the intercom. “We’re coming in for a landing, go have fun.” 

“Think I’ll look for work,” Risha said, coming into the cockpit. “Because we need another job.” 

“If that’s what gets passed off as fun for you,” Jhonnen shrugged. “Be my guest. Also take Corso in case you need backup.” 

“Thought I’d take Bowdaar instead,” Risha set a hand on the top of his chair.

“If you can talk him into going.” 

“I can be persuasive.” 

_Yes you can,_ Jhonnen thought, perhaps a little bitterly. “Be careful.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” her hand slid off the top of his chair as she turned to leave the room. “You’ve got a date, right?” 

“Yeah,” Jhonnen said. “We might be coming back here.” 

“Be careful.” 

Jhonnen huffed a laugh.

He parked at the spaceport and left the ship, following after Corso. He caught a taxi to the Promenade and looked around for some sign of Kira. He spotted her over by the big gold statue of Hutt statue, watching the band that was playing. 

“Hey,” 

Kira turned and he touched the back of her shoulder when she smiled. “Hey.” 

The token was burning a hole in his pocket but Jhonnen smiled and tried to ignore it. “Lunch?” 

“Lunch sounds great. Here?” 

“Only if you want to eat like a tourist,” Jhonnen gave a jovial, teasing shrug.

“We could try the curry shop in the Nikto Sector. The one with the name I can’t pronounce.” 

Jhonnen nodded and stepped back so Kira could stand up. Her hand found his, fingers lacing between his. “So, what have I missed?” she asked as they headed for the taxi. 

“No doubt my wholly legitimate business practices would bore you,” Jhonnen said brightly. “ _But_ I did get shot.” 

“You got _shot_.” 

“It was more of a graze, but yes. We were trying to move some killik silks off of Alderaan discreetly and a _very_ persistent customs agent took a shot at me.” 

“What’d you do?” 

Jhonnen shrugged. “Shot him back. Well, Risha did, I was on the floor.” 

“How dashing,” Kira teased, leaning against him as he settled into the back of the taxi beside her. She turned her head and kissed the side of his shoulder. “So _where_ did you get shot.” 

“I’ll show you the scar later if we end up going back to my place.” 

Kira laughed. “Smooth, Red.” 

“That’s my middle name, Jhonnen Smooth Leif.” 

“Your middle name is Maikim,” Kira said. 

“Maikim means smooth in old Sith.” 

“No it doesn’t. And even if it did, you wouldn’t know it.” 

Jhonnen kissed the top of her head. “True enough.” 

They reached the Nikto Sector and Jhonnen thought again about the affection token in his pocket. It was deceptively heavy, reminding him it was there with every step. Would she like it? Would she _get_ it? She was respectable now. 

But… respectable as she was, she was still willing to be seen with him. 

Or as seen as they could be without someone alerting the council. 

They reached the curry shop and ordered before claiming the most secluded booth. 

“What have _you_ been up to?” Jhonnen asked. 

Kira shrugged. “Kicking the Empire’s teeth in. I can’t talk about any of the specifics but it’s been going alright.” 

“And beyond righteous ass-kicking?”

Kira smiled at him. “Meditation, lightsaber practice, missing my boyfriend, the usual.” 

“Conveniently, I have it on good authority that your boyfriend misses you too.” 

“Handy that.” 

Their food arrived and they focused on eating, coming from backgrounds where food was something to be appreciated and not talked through. That’s not to say they ate quickly. They savored the curry sauce and the rice, stealing glances at one another and smiling. 

When they’d finished and left the shop, Jhonnen squeezed Kira’s fingers. “So, my place?” 

She considered for a moment. “Yes.” 

Jhonnen did not punch the air in victory, but it was kind of a near thing.

They headed back to the taxi and leaned against one another all the way back to the spaceport, fingers interlocked, breathing in tandem. 

In his room aboard _the Tick_ , Jhonnen swallowed the mynocks in his stomach and pulled the token from his pocket. 

“Here.” He set it in her open palm. “From me.” 

Kira looked at the small silver hexagon and held it between her thumb and the side of her index finger. Her thumb smoothed over the engraving on the front. She looked up at Jhonnen and clutched the affection token in her palm. 

“Jhonnen?” 

“Yeah?” 

She leaned in and kissed him. “I love you too.”


	10. Padded Weapon's Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhonnen/Vette in Riptide
> 
> Jhonnen forces himself not to spoil Vette on a surprise

Jhonnen left the padded weapon case by the foot of the bed and waited for it to be discovered. It was about as long as his head and torso and almost as tall as the bed itself, so it shouldn’t have taken very long. 

On the first day, Vette noticed it, gave it a quizzical look before climbing into bed and ignoring it. 

On the second day, Vette ignored it completely. 

On the third day, Vette watched Jhonnen when he entered the room, clearly expecting him to kneel down and do _something_ to the box. 

Jhonnen, eager for her reaction, forced himself to remember that patience was a virtue and her reaction would be better if it were completely unspoiled. But still… waiting was hard. 

On the fifth day, Vette gave the box a little kick with the toe of her left boot and gave Jhonnen a questioning look. Jhonnen forced himself to shrug and turned back down to his datapad, using it as a bit of a shield so she couldn’t see the smile that forced its way onto his mouth. 

On the _sixth_ day, curiosity got the better of Vette. “What is it?” she asked him as they returned to their room that night. She pointed at the weapon case. 

“I guess you’ll have to open it to see,” Jhonnen said. 

“It’s for me?” 

He nodded. 

Vette let go of his hand and walked over to the weapon case. She undid the latch and lifted the lid up and her lekku jumped with surprised delight. “Spewie!” 

“Well, the same model, anyway,” Jhonnen said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Wow! I love it!” She turned around and beamed at him. “I love _you_!” 

Jhonnen opened his arms and laughed when Vette filled them. “I love you too.” He kissed her. “So, _so_ , much.” 


	11. Concealable Vibroknife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inle/Theron -- Flip
> 
> Theron gives Inle something to keep her out of trouble while she goes undercover again.

Theron pressed the small, flat, oval into Inle’s hand. “Here,” he said. “To keep you safe.” 

Inle blinked and looked down at her hand. Theron had handed her a small, thin, smooth, ovaluar, flattened cylinder made of plastisteel with a small button near the top. She depressed the button with her thumb and a thin vibroknife popped out. She pressed the button again and the vibroknife disappeared. 

“It won’t show up on most scanners,” Theron explained. “So if something goes wrong, you won’t be entirely unarmed.” 

Inle slid the device up one of her sleeves, looking down at the floor. She looked back up at him. “It can’t have been cheap.” 

He shrugged. “It’s worth it if it gets you out of even one sticky situation while you’re undercover again.” He frowned. “Inle I… I don’t want you to go.” 

“I know,” Inle said. “But I’ve got a better chance of succeeding than anyone else.” She stepped into him and kissed him once. “I’ll be fine.” She’d been lying so long she couldn’t tell if she was doing it again. As a rule she tried not to lie to Theron, that was the concession of their union.

Theron kissed her back. “Come back, alright?” 

“I will.” 


	12. Complete Camping Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hrafnhar/Torian -- Beyond Destiny
> 
> Hrafnhar has several gifts for her husband.

<< I got you something, >> Hrafnhar said, draping herself over Torian’s shoulders like a damp rag. She kissed his cheek. << Three somethings, actually. Four if you’re feeling up to it. >>

Torian turned her face and kissed her. << What is it? >>

Hrafnhar took the kiss happily. << A week off from Alliance bullshit, passage to Dromund Kaas to spend some time hunting in the jungle, that camping set you were eyeing and a blow job because you’re hot and I don’t have any meetings until tomorrow morning. >>

Torian huffed a laugh. << Do they have to be in that order? >>

<< It’s a present, Riddur, it can be in any order you want. >>

Torian turned his whole chest and took hold of her shoulders, pushing her backwards onto the bed. 

Hrafnhar grinned. << Much as I like the view, it’ll be hard to suck your cock from here. >>

Torian shrugged one bare shoulder indifferently. << You’ll think of something. >>

Hrafnhar cupped his cheeks. << I can probably flip you over. >>

<< You can try. >>

* * *

When at last they left their bedroom, Torian and Hrafnhar headed to the dock where _the Varactyl’s Nipples_ was waiting and left for Dromund Kaas. They’d never taken a vacation, just the two of them, before, and it felt like something of a honeymoon. It was weird to not have Gault, Mako or Blizz around, but it was a pleasant sort of strangeness. 

When they landed they headed immediately into the dense rainy jungle, packs on their backs and weapons at the ready. They found a good spot, backed up against a cliff where their back was protected and set up camp. The camping set Hrafnhar had purchased for Torian included a tent, a thermal sleeping bag that could sleep two if they were _really_ comfortable with each other, a caf pot, a small stove and a pot. 

They got set up, got comfortable, and started discussing what sort of things they should hunt. 

A third honeymoon indeed. 


	13. Armor Maintenance Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhonnen + Akaavi Spar -- Hyperdrive Lullabies
> 
> Jhonnen gives Akaavi a gift in just about the only way she'd take it.

“Hey,” Jhonnen slid down the hallway in his socks, holding the small plastisteel case in one hand. “I got you something.”

Akaavi looked up like she was offended at the interruption. Jhonnen, however, was pretty used to having that expression pointed at _him_ specifically, so he wasn’t too worried. 

“Here,” he set the case in front of her. “Bought this after that last job.” 

Akaavi pursed her lips but pulled the case closer and opened it. She looked back at him. 

“You will not win me over with trinkets.” 

“I know, I know, but I also noticed you having a hard time lifting your left arm. I think there’s a hitch in your armor and I want you sharp.” 

He wanted her not dead, but Akaavi would be offended—more offended—if he said that. She was on his crew, as little as she seemed to like him, and that meant he tried to take care of her. Not that it was easy trying to take care of a prickly mandalorian. 

Akaavi was all awkward temper and bared teeth. 

She looked back down at the armor maintenance kit. She tensed her jaw and her nostrils flared. 

“Thank you,” she said after a long moment. “I will use it.” 

“Awesome,” Jhonnen said. “I’m going to go get lunch, want anything?” 

Akaavi silently shook her head and started taking the kit out of its case. That was the best he was going to get, Jhonnen decided, and it was probably a minor miracle that it had gone so well at all. 

So he left the room, concealing his smile until he was a good way down the hall. 


	14. Small Gemstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhonnen/Qeno (Inkspot_Fox's smuggler) in Hyperdrive Lullabies
> 
> During one of their hookups, Jhonnen has a gift for Qeno

“I almost forgot,” Jhonnen rolled over onto his stomach and dangled his front half off the bed. Qeno slapping him on the ass as it presented itself as a target, causing him to jump and laugh a little. 

“What’d you almost forget, Hotstuff?” Qeno asked, leaning back against the headboard. 

Jhonnen snagged his pants with two fingers and pulled the small green gem out of his front right pocket. He pushed off the floor and rolled back over to present it to her. 

“If this is the same color as my eyes you’re going to be _sore_ when you finally make it back to your ship,” Qeno said, taking the gem from him and admiring it. She held it up at eye level. “Well, is it a match?” 

Jhonnen laughed. “There’s no way I’m saying no after that little _threat_ ,” he pointed out. 

“So you do have some sense.” 

“A little bit,” he conceded. “Not very much.” 

Qeno laughed. “Is it real?” she asked, setting her gem on the bedside table and directing his mouth to hers. 

“If it isn’t I promise I paid top dollar for the forgery.” He grinned. “I had to make sure it’d get past you.” 

“You’re wasted on women of your generation,” Qeno praised, knotting one of her hands in his short red hair. 

Jhonnen laughed. “You can’t be wasted on something if it wants nothing to do with you.” He curled his arms around her and let Qeno bear him backwards onto the mattress.

“What about that _beautiful woman_ Diago was all up in arms about?” 

“She has about as much interest in me as she had in the last Hutt we dealt with.” Jhonnen shrugged as he was straddled. “Which is fine. You’re _way_ more fun.” 

“That’s experience, Hotstuff. Experience and practice.” 

“You’re a wicked old sinner and I want you to teach me everything you know.” 


	15. Sith Opera Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon/Malavai in Font Of Strength
> 
> Quinn falters verbally in an attempt to give his wife something nice.

“My lord,” Malavai said, knocking on the inside wall of the bedroom. “If I might have a minute of your time.” 

Fallon looked up from where she was reading on the bed and looked at him. “Malavai, is this a _professional_ query?” 

“Ah, no, my lord.” 

She set the datapad aside and rose to standing. “Then, a couple of things, firstly, this is _your_ bedroom and secondly, I am _your_ wife.” 

He smiled a little at that. “Nervous, my love. Forgive me.” 

“There’s nothing to forgive,” she stepped over to him and touched his shoulders. “I just wish you would _unclench_.” She kissed his forehead. “Now, what’s bothering you?” 

“Nothing.” He brought his hands up, holding something _like_ a holocron. “It’s a collection of the most recent season at the Kaasian Opera house, because the war kept us from visiting home.” 

Fallon took the square and her lips parted with delight. “How thoughtful.” She set the opera collection aside and tilted his mouth up to hers. “Thank you, beloved.” 

Malavai smiled. “Just wanted to get you something.”

“You have good taste.” Fallon was all smiles. “Do you have to work, or shall we kick the kids out and have an evening in, now that you’ve provided entertainment.” 

Malavai nodded. “I’ll tell the Jaesa, Vette, and Pierce to clear out for the evening.” 

Fallon laughed. “ _I_ will tell the girls. I do know that telling Pierce what to do gives you no small amount of pleasure, feel free to invoke my name.” 

She walked around him, giving him a long, lingering look at her ass in black satin. 

A little gift for him in return.


	16. Republic Planetary Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlitharn + Fideltin Rusk in Beyond Destiny
> 
> Marli goes shopping for Life

The walls of the room Rusk slept in were barren and the whole room smelled like polish. Armor polish and weapons polish. It barely looked lived in. Rusk didn’t have much in the way of personal belongings and his assault cannon and power cells were tucked away where they were easy to get to but still definitely _away_. The bed looked like it had never been slept in. 

Marli admired Rusk’s fastidiousness. Her room was closest to that level of clean and unlived in and there were still wrinkles in her bedding. 

However, it was Life and she was getting gifts for everyone else, so she needed to get something for Rusk. She spent a good week agonizing over it when she was alone. 

They landed on Balmorra, running another errand to assist the Resistance, and Marli watched the blue flags dance in the breeze. 

It gave her an idea. 

Back on the _Adegan Hammer_ , Marli contacted General Var Suthra, her only contact in the Republic military, and awkwardly explained that she didn’t know who else to call. Var Suthra listened to her and then nodded. 

“I think we can handle that,” he told her, self-assured as ever. 

Two weeks later, a few days before the Festival of Life actually began on Coruscant, Marli docked with the Coruscant Spaceport and let everyone off for some leave. 

Marli, with Scourge at her side, headed to the Senate tower. 

“Master Marlitharn!” General Var Suthra said. “Good to see you again.” 

“And you, General,” Marli said with a slight incline of her head. “Sorry to waste your time like this.” 

“Took no time at all,” Var Suthra assured her. “Wasn’t even out of my way.” 

“Thank you sir.” 

Var Suthra handed her a slim metal case and Marli took it. 

She and Scourge left the Senate Tower then, Marli could feel Scourge studying her as they headed back to the ship.

“It’s a present.” She answered the unspoken question. “Everyone’s getting one.” 

“It is a waste of time,” said the joyless Sith lord. 

“It’s good for morale,” Marli countered, unable to say that she wanted to celebrate because she’d only recently been _allowed_ to celebrate. Scourge would have mocked her. 

Mind you, he’d find something to mock her about anyway. 

Back aboard _the Adegan Hammer_ , Marli took the case into her room and hid it with the other gifts she’d picked up. 

* * *

Marli chose _not_ to give anyone their gifts face to face, feeling that it would be awkward or that someone would feel obligated to give _her_ a gift when that wasn’t the point. She moved through everyone’s rooms while they were going about their tasks, feeling sneakier than she was. Finally she came to Rusk’s room and set the thin metal case on his pristine bed. 

“Help you with something, Master Jedi?” 

Marli froze. She cleared her throat and turned around, trying not to look as awkward as she felt. “It’s… Life…“ she said slowly. “I… was leaving your gift.” 

It wasn’t often that Rusk looked _surprised_. 

Marli picked up the case and offered it over to him. “It’s not much.” 

Rusk took the case from her and snapped it open with his thumbs before opening the lid. A small smile, the first she’d seen from him, spread over Rusk’s mouth. “Thank you, Master Jedi.” 

Marli smiled and left the room. 

The next morning, she passed Rusk’s room and stole a glance through the open door, to the blue flag pinned to the wall that Rusk was saluting. 


	17. Droid Diagnostic Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlitharn + T7 in Beyond Destiny
> 
> T7 has good reason to be wary of going in for maintenance.

Marli stepped into the engine room and offered a small smile to Teeseven. “Hey, got a minute?” 

<< T7 = Always happy to see Marlitharn >> Teeseven whistled. 

“I brought you something.” Marli held up a metal case. “I know you’re worried about going in for maintenance in case someone wipes you, so I purchased a diagnostic kit.” 

<< T7 = grateful. >>

“Do you want to do this now?” 

Teeseven whistled and affirmative and Marli stepped over and settled on the floor in front of Teeseven. She opened her metal case and took out the wire leads. Carefully she attached them to Teeseven and picked up the screen. “Alright, we’re ready.” 

She clicked start and watched the data on the screen, looking for any red lines that would indicate corrupted code in Teeseven’s system. She wasn’t sure what she would _do_ if there _was_ corrupted data, but they would cross that bridge when they came to it. 

The diagnostic software finished running, green across the board, and Marli unhooked Teeseven. “You’re operating at one hundred percent, Teeseven,” she said happily. 

Teeseven wiggled with delight. << T7 = grateful to Marlitharn for taking the time // T7 = feels great. >>

“I’m glad to hear it.” She tucked the kit back into the box. “Well, I’ll see you later.” 


	18. Replacement Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacks + Forex -- Let Slip The Dogs Of War
> 
> Jacks notices a hitch in Forex's mechanism and resolves to fix it.

One of Forex’s arms had been grinding. Sand had gotten into the mechanism and started to wear the joint. Part of the problem was that Forex was _unique_. Most of that uniqueness was his power core, but some of his other parts were proprietary. Jacks got on the comm with everyone she could trying to find the people who had built him. 

Once she found them, Jacks took the squad to Nar Shaddaa and headed to the warehouse on her own. 

“Can’t believe you broke that droid, Captain,” one of the engineers complained. “That droid was supposed to save the Republic.” 

Jacks held her arms at her side. “He’s not broken, he needs a replacement for the ball socket on his arm joint.”

The engineer pursed his lips and then sighed, “You might as well take the rest of the parts too, never know what’s going to happen.” 

They piled the replacement parts up onto a repulsar lift and Jacks walked with it back to her ship and loaded the parts into the cargo hold. 

When the squad had all returned to the ship, Jacks took them off Nar Shaddaa and checked their next deployment before she headed into cargo and sorted through Forex’s parts until she found the part she needed and then she headed up to where Forex usually hung out in the briefing room. 

“Captain!” Forex said brightly. “What Can I Help You With Today?” 

Forex possessed the ability to capitalize every word with patriotic zeal. 

“Your arm needs a repair,” Jacks said. She held up the joint and socket. “Do you want to power down while I do this?” 

“No Sir!” Forex said. “I Have Memorized The Complete Blueprint Of My Body. I Am Certain I Would Be Of Assistance!” 

This was probably true. 

“Alright, Forex. Walk me through replacing this joint.” 

“Yes Sir!” 

Jacks followed the instructions until the arm joint was snapped back into place. She gave him a nod. “There you go.” 

“Thank You, Sir!” 

Jacks offered a small smile. “Goodnight Forex.” 


	19. Hand-Carved Voss Courting Jewelry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inle/Vector -- Flip
> 
> For their anniversary, Vector gets Inle a present

The pendant was cold when it settled on Inle’s breastbone. She reached up and brushed her thumb over the engraved surface, unable to tell if the material was wooden or stone. It was smooth, and backed with metal. Inle turned when Vector finished clasping the jewelry behind her. She didn’t look down at it, not yet. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was trying to distance herself from what she was feeling or if she was trying to give Vector her undivided attention. 

“Do you like it?” Vector asked. “Our contacts in the Diplomatic Service secured the piece for us.” 

_Now_ Inle looked down, propping the pendant up off her blue breastbone with her thumb. It was a purple and black piece, the colors swirling together and then carved with a geometric design. “It’s beautiful, Vector. I’m a little confused as to the significance, but it’s very beautiful. Is it organic or…?”

“Yes, made from a sacred Vossian tree,” Vector said. “We hoped it would please you.” 

“Well it does.” She dropped her hand away and looked back at him. “What’s the occasion?” 

“The occasion is what you are to us.” Vector answered. “Apparently it’s tradition on Voss to give such a necklace to one’s intended.” 

Inle smiled a little at that. “Vector, we’re already married.” She stepped into his arms. 

Vector closed his arms around her. “Our father used to get our mother a piece of jewelry on significant anniversaries. We felt _one_ was significant.” 

Inle smiled at that. “Thank you, Vector. I love it.”


	20. Alderaanian Noble Heirloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hrafnhar & Gault Rennow -- Shereshoy
> 
> An anniversary of sorts.

“Hey,” Hrafnhar grabbed the door frame with one hand and swung into Gault’s room. “You busy?” 

Gault, who was reading on his bed, lowered his datapad and looked at her. “Not overly, Precious. What’d you need?” 

“I come bearing gifts.” She tossed something into the room and watched it arch as Gault moved to catch it. She grinned at him. 

Gault looked at the thing in his hands. “What… Hrafnhar?” 

“Yes, Pumpkin?” 

“Is this the Amber Flame?” 

“Surprised?” 

“Very. How’d you get this?” 

Hrafnahr laughed. “Thul forces knocked over the previous owner’s estate and a bunch of the artifacts ended up on the black market. Figured since you’d used the ‘Star of Aldera’—” she held her hands up for the air quotes “—when we met, you needed a new Alderaanian heirloom.” 

“My Star of Aldera was fake,” Gault said, sounding bemused. 

“This one’s real. Only the best for you, babe.” 

“And the occasion?” 

She laughed again, grinning brightly at him. “It’s been four years, give or take, since we partnered up. Wanted to get you something.” 

“I didn’t get you anything.” 

Hrafnhar shrugged. “You didn’t remember.” She blew him a kiss. “I’m going go find something to shoot at.” She flashed him two fingers and sauntered away.


	21. Expert Slicer's Spike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhonnen Lief & Qeno Lews (Inkspot_Fox's smuggler)
> 
> A test

Jhonnen frowned at the terminal but his fingers never stopped moving. Time was running out and he kept expecting Qeno to bump him out of the way with her hip and take over. But she didn’t. Jhonnen couldn’t decide if he was flattered by the confidence or annoyed that they were going to die over it. 

He hit a button and the lift _dinged_. 

“Come on!” Jhonnen bolted for the lift and Qeno joined him. As the doors closed, Jhonnen tilted his head back. “That was cutting it a little close,” he told her. 

Qeno held up the golden egg they’d stolen. “Never any fun otherwise.” 

Jhonnen looked over at her. She was beautiful, tall with brown skin and dark tattoos. Her crimson hair was kept short and spiked and her eyes, currently crinkled with mirth at her stolen bounty, were a vivid emerald green. 

Yes, she was almost old enough to be his mother. 

No, he didn’t care. 

“You did good,” Qeno slipped the egg into one of her deep pockets. “Glad I brought you along, hotstuff.” 

The lift opened and they raced towards Qeno’s shuttle. 

Qeno slammed into the pilot’s seek and took off, racing out of the atmosphere and then dipping back in to head back to her ship. 

Jhonnen leaned over the seat and kissed the side of her neck. 

Qeno chuckled.

“You’re going to get us killed.” 

“Not going to follow in my footsteps?” 

“Qeno, I’m just not cool enough.” 

She laughed. 

When the shuttle docked with the spaceship, Qeno got up out of the pilot’s seat and leered at Jhonnen. She grabbed him by the hair and pressed him against the wall to kiss him. Her free hand brushed his hip and something dropped into his pocket. 

She grinned at him when she pulled away. 

“What was that?” Jhonnen asked.

“New slicer’s spike. Today was a test.” She kissed his nose. “You passed.” 

Jhonnen beamed. “Well, I am all kinds of impressive.” 

“Thought you weren’t as cool as me.” 

“Oh,” Jhonnen laughed. “I’m not. But I _am_ pretty cool.” 


	22. Fake Identity Documents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhonnen Leif + Isixia Leif in Hyperdrive Lullabies
> 
> A parting gift

“What did you name her again?” Isixia asked, standing in _the Tick’s_ lounge looking around “ _The Tick_?” 

“Yeah,” Jhonnen was practically vibrating with excitement. “My ticket to freedom.” 

“It’s a stupid name.” 

“ _Thanks_ mom.” 

Isixia chuckled and then looked away from him. “It’ll be rough at first, before you build a reputation.” 

“I know,” Jhonnen said. “But I’ve got my first job lined up already. I’m delivering—” 

Isixia held up a hand. “Your business is your business, Jhonny. The less I know the less trouble there might be down the line.” 

He closed his mouth and nodded. 

“I’ve got something for you.” She pulled out a pair of ident cards from her pocket. She handed the first one over. “Jonathan Leaveson,” she said. “Lists the birthplace as Corellia, don’t let anyone look at it for too long.” 

“I won’t, thanks mom.” He took the card. 

Isixia held up the other. “ _This_ one says you were born on Dromund Kaas.” She gave him a sad smile.

Jhonnen’s jaw dropped a little. “You said we couldn’t afford two forgeries.” 

She nodded. “I got an advance on a couple of paychecks. Wanted to make sure you had all your bases covered.” She opened her arms and Jhonnen filled them. “Be _smart_ out there, kid. The galaxy’s a dangerous place.” 

“I know, mom,” Jhonnen pressed against her. “You could come with me.” 

She laughed. “Thanks Jhonny, I’ll think about it.” She wouldn’t and they both knew it. Isixia might not have liked her _circumstances_ but she generally liked what she did. She wouldn’t have been happy as a smuggler. 

The hug ended and the pair stepped apart. “I’ll let you get to it,” Isixia said. “Come visit when you get a chance.” 

Jhonnen nodded. “I will. I… I love you.” 

“Love you too,” she blew him a kiss and left the ship. 

Jhonnen was still for a moment as the knowledge crept up and bludgeoned him over the back of the head. 

He was grown now. His relationship with his mother would change. Home was a ship, not a shitty little apartment. 

It was a lot. 

He gulped a breath. 

It could _be_ a lot, that didn’t change the fact that he had work to do.


	23. Nexu Claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hrafnhar/Torian in Beyond Destiny
> 
> Hrafnhar finds a gift under her pillow.

Torian was off on a job for the Alliance and she missed him. Hrafnhar flopped onto the mattress and immediately sat up again. There was something hard under her pillow. She reached beneath it and pulled out a claw. Feline, not sickle shaped. Attached was a letter in mando’a. 

> Took this off a nexu when we were on Voss, the day I told you I love you. 

It was a short, inelegant note. Torian didn’t mince words on or off paper. But Hrafnhar smiled like a teenager with a crush, her cool skin warming as it flushed with blood. 

He’d be back soon and she’d give him a hell of a welcome when he was. 

Hrafnhar laid back down and turned the nexu claw in her hands. Nexu couldn’t retract their claws, and as a result the tips were almost blunted, able to tear through flesh if the cat’s weight was behind it. 

A short, inelegant claw. 

A long and prosperous relationship. 

Hrafnhar had never wanted to get married. That had been the catalyst of her decision to abandon the Ascendancy, but somehow, with Torian, it was alright. He knew her. He saw her for what she was. He loved her anyway. 

She loved him more than words. Which was good. Words, affectionate words, were hard for her somedays. 

It was much easier to call someone a motherfucker than to admit that she cared. 

Torian… got that. His own affections were quiet but obvious. 

He’d be back soon. 

She just had to wait. 


	24. Muja Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yon'kne + Ashlan (Inkspot_Fox's Sith Warrior)
> 
> Zabrak anatomy and lewd exchanges

Yon’kne sighed and shook her head before coming up on the tips of her toes to demand a kiss from her ludicrously tall boyfriend. Ashlan bent to accommodate and when her arms went around his neck lifted her up into the kiss. 

The kiss broke and Ashlan took a couple of steps backwards to the bed, plopping down with Yon’kne in his lap. 

She kissed him again, just a little peck on the mouth, and smiled. “I have something for you.” 

Ashlan grinned. “I love presents.” 

She pushed against his shoulders and disentangled herself from him. “However, I can’t _believe_ I’m enabling you.” 

“I also love being enabled,” Ashlan said brightly. “But now I’m curious.” 

“Curious is good. More people should be curious more often.” Yon’kne rummaged around until she found the box she was looking for, tucked away with the as-of-yet-uncategorized finds and notes from her most recent dig. She opened the box, rather than hand it to Ashlan and her shoulders slumped with resignation. She turned, holding an oblong fruit. It had the appearance of a gourd, with yellow flesh that turned to red near the top where it met what was left of the green stem. Yon’kne walked back towards the bed. “It’s a muja fruit. I know you like… fruit.” 

“I do like fruit,” Ashlan agreed. 

“Be careful with it, I know it’s not going to kill you but too much will upset your stomach because you’re a _carnivore_.” 

Ashlan grinned, displaying a row of sharp, pearly white teeth. “I won’t eat it all at once.” 

She handed the fruit over and Ashlan sniffed it and smiled at her. “There are other things I could eat instead right now,” he offered. “Because I didn’t get you anything.” 

Yon’kne laughed and leaned in to kiss him. “You get me enough.”


	25. Czerka Blaster Silencer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inle/Theron -- Flip
> 
> A heist

Inle wasn’t _great_ at gifts. She’d given a couple to Vector and Lokin over the years, but Vector and Lokin were gone, tricked into believing she’d been killed by the Republic agent she’d woken up next to. 

She rolled over carefully and watched Theron sleep. She adored him. No, it was more than that, she _loved_ him. As much as she had loved Vector and the partnership was a more equal one. This didn’t mean she didn’t _miss_ her husband, she did, but Theron was… special to her. 

She wanted to get him something. 

Inle slipped from the covers like a ghost but somehow still managed to wake Theron a little as she left his arms. 

“Inle?” 

There it was, the little thrill when he said her name. “Just going to check with the commander.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Go back to sleep.” 

* * *

Most of Czerka’s assets had been seized, but Inle wasn’t going to let that stop her. Using every trick she knew and a fairly in-depth disguise to keep from being recognized, Inle broke into Sith Intelligence. Ironic that the skills Intelligence had given her were now being used to rob it. She found the name and location of several stolen Czerka prototypes and broke into the technology wing to steal one. 

Avoiding camera and other sensors, Inle killed the guard and stole a blaster silencer before hurrying out of Sith Intelligence and off of Dromund Kaas entirely. 

It had been a stupid risk, yes, but she had a gift for Theron. 

* * *

“How was your mission?” Theron asked, meeting her in the hangar as she returned. “What did Kat need you to do?” 

Inle smiled, her mouth opening slightly with delight. “My mission was foolhardy,” she said. “But I wanted to get you something.” 

She set the blaster silencer in his hand. “The Empire seized this along with some other Czerka prototypes. I thought you could use it.” 

Theron looked down at it. “Inle.”

The thrill again. The thrill every time he used her name.

“Did you endanger yourself to get me a gift?”

She shrugged. “Not particularly. I knew the layout of the building by heart. The security updates didn’t really faze me.” 

Theron sighed. “I love you too.” He said rolling his eyes.

But he said it. 

Inle kissed him and was kissed in turn. 

“Thank you for the gift.” 

“Don’t mention it.” 


	26. Premium Rations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacks + Havoc Squad -- Let Slip The Dogs Of War
> 
> Jacks pulls some strings.

Jacks didn’t have a lot of strings she could pull with command, but morale was an important part of squad health so she pulled what strings she could. Better rations wasn’t going to win the war effort, but it might make getting there a little easier. 

The new rations got loaded with the rest of the supplies on Coruscant and Jacks checked them over. Like standard rations the premium meals included an entree that could be heated with the small reactive packet included with it (or it could be heated in the galley when they were on the ship) a hot drink packet and a candy bar. They were basically rations with higher quality ingredients. 

She was pleased to note that someone had included better caf as well. 

The change was noticed almost immediately by Elara when she grabbed something to eat. She didn’t reference it outright, but she did salute with a smile when Jacks past. Tanno Vik didn’t comment either, but he did take his meal at the table, rather than clustered away in the cargo hold where he usually hung out. 

Eventually though, Aric commented. He waited until everyone else had gone to bed and found Jacks in the armory. 

“Thanks for the better rations,” he said, coming up behind her. 

Jacks turned around, the armory at night was one of the few places she and Aric could admit to being something other than CO and XO. She smiled at him. “Seemed like a little thing to improve morale.” 

“Well, I appreciate it.” He curled one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “Boot leather’s alright and all, but it’s nice to have real food.” 

Jacks chuckled and rose up on her toes to kiss him. “We might have to go back to boot leather eventually.” 

“The break is nice.”


	27. Formal Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marli + Doc -- Beyond Desting
> 
> Maybe they'll take a break?   
> Doc would like them to take a break

“What’s the occasion, Gorgeous?” Doc asked as Marli laid the outfit out on the center med table. 

Marli blinked at him. “There isn’t one really… I just thought it’d be nice.” 

Doc chuckled and held up the black kiliksilk shirt, admiring the fabric. “We should go out and celebrate. Do you have anything that isn’t brown?” 

Marli shook her head. “All of my robes are brown, Doc. It’s traditional. Besides, we’re busy.”

“How about something that isn’t a robe?” 

Marli wrinkled her nose like she didn’t _quite_ understand, though if that was _actual_ confusion or just giving Doc a chance to back-pedal was anyone’s guess. “I’m not going to wear my exercise clothes off the ship. I’d be indecent.” 

Doc sighed. “We should get you a dress.” 

“Why would I want that?” 

“You’d look nice.” 

“Looking nice won’t stop the Empire,” Marli said dutifully.

Doc sighed again. “Unwind, Marlitharn. Doctor’s orders. It’s bad for your heart.” 

She chuckled at him. “I’ll consider it—”

Doc looked hopeful.

“—After the Empire has been stopped.” 

Doc groaned.


	28. Pinpoint Welder's Torch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reynard + Tharan Cedrax -- Academic Procedure

As an instructor, Reynard did not play favorites. He thus found it very difficult to play favorites with the people on his ship. Qyzen he honored for his wisdom even when he questioned it morally (the trandoshan warrior had wookie-skin bracers and that was undeniably an evil act). Zenith had a passionate zeal (even as Reynard questioned the directions in which that zeal was focused). Felix was a determined and dedicated soldier (and the holocron in his head was… intriguing). Nadia wanted to learn (and as his padawan Reynard felt a little less bad about the fact that he was _going_ to choose a favorite, it would be her). And Tharan was very smart and very talented (and had a habit of neglecting himself when he was on to something). 

Reynard didn’t shop purposefully for gifts, but when the Force puts a pinpoint welder’s torch in front of you for half-off and your resident scientist is building something, you purchase the torch. 

He made his way to the cargo hold where Tharan was working immediately upon returning to the ship. 

“Tharan?”

Tharan looked up from his datapad and offered Reynard a smile. “Reynard, how can I help you?” 

“I found this at the market, perhaps you could use it?” He handed over the torch. 

Tharan turned the torch over in his hands and nodded a few times. “Very thoughtful.” 

“I hope it serves you well.” Reynard inclined his head slightly and then left Tharan to his work.


	29. Personalized Holoportrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira + Doc -- Beyond Destiny
> 
> Secret Gift Giving goes slightly awry

“Do I have to?” Kira asked, a whine on the underside of the words. 

Marli lowered her cup of tea and nodded. “We agreed to do secret gifts. If you drew him, you have to get him something. It’s only fair.” 

“But, Marli, get this, I _hate_ him.” 

“I know.” Marli took a drink. “Maybe this will help with that. Helping people usually makes you dislike them less.” 

“This isn’t _helping_ him,” Kira pointed out. “I don’t even know what he likes! Except women and even if I _could_ get him one of those I wouldn’t because he _cannot be trusted_.” 

“He’s not _that_ bad,” Marli defended. 

“Yeah. He is.” 

“Kira.” 

Kira sighed and sat back down on her heels. She picked up her tea and took a petulant drink. “Who’d you get?” 

“I’m not telling you. You weren’t supposed to tell _me_ ,” Marli said into her cup. She lowered her drink. “You’ll figure something out.” 

* * *

Kira rolled her eyes when it was her turn and tossed the small, wrapped cube at Doc, chuckling when he flinched and then had to catch it. 

Marli was mostly just glad Kira didn’t actually chuck it at his head. 

“Should I be worried?” Doc asked, sliding his thumb beneath the wrapper. “I feel like I should probably be worried.” 

“Marli told me to be nice,” Kira said. Which was notably not a _no_. 

Doc pulled the wrapping off and held up a small, polished holoportrait base. Furrowing his brow curiously, Doc pushed the button and turned it on. 

It was a bust of… himself. 

Doc looked curiously at Kira. “I don’t get it.” 

“You spend long enough in the fresher you probably like looking at your own face,” Kira explained. “It was that or an eel.” 

Doc scowled at her. 

Marli sighed. “Kira,” she said under her breath. 

Kira laughed. “There’s something taped to the base.” 

Doc turned the holoportrait upside down. “A giftcard.” 

Kira nodded. “You didn’t bring a whole lot with you when you moved in. Figured you could use more clothes.” 

Doc smiled a little and nodded. “Thanks. I think.”


	30. Intricate Holosculpture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hrafnhar to Gault -- Shereshoy
> 
> Not their usual, but nice regardless.

Hrafnhar usually tried to get Gault things that had some _class_. However, looking through the window of a tacky Kaasian gift shop, she was forced to consider something else. The holosculpture was marvelously intricate, a perfect replica of Axial Park before the Sith had marched in. Hrafnhar purchased it and turned it off, sliding it into a pocket and then continuing her trek back to the _Varactyl’s Nipples_. 

Gault was still out so she entered his room and set the holosculpture on his dresser, turning it on so it would catch the eye. 

Gault never mentioned it, but every time she was in his room, the sculpture was turned on. 

He wasn’t a _sentimental_ person, but there were things he missed and she hoped that, maybe, the sculpture of Axial Park reminded him of good times and easy cons.


	31. Sterilized Rakghoul Claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inle to Lokin -- Flip
> 
> Inle sends a message to the medic.

Inle set the closed cold-carry case on one of the cleared off tables in medlab, across the way from Lokin’s meticulous experiments. 

“A gift?” he said jovially. “You shouldn’t have.” 

She probably _actually_ shouldn’t have, knowing Lokin and knowing what was in the case, but he kept making little power plays at her and it was high time she made one back. 

The problem with Lokin was that, while Inle trusted herself to stay safe while she was awake, she had to sleep sometime. And Vector couldn’t be persuaded to avoid the doctor. Lokin had already noticed that she… cared… about Vector. He kept needling her about it. He kept striking up conversations with Vector, all perfectly innocent, but she could see the intention behind it. 

It was time to push back. 

“I hope you like it,” she said brightly. “I’ll be in the lounge if you need me.”

“Little early for a night cap, isn’t it?” Lokin said with plenty of cheer. “Then again, it’s five o’clock somewhere.” 

Inle, who had definitely been going to drink, laughed a little. “I was just going to get some reading done.” 

She left the room and the smile dropped away from her mouth. 

She wanted a drink but after Lokin’s little jab, _could she_?

Yes. In fact she had to. Otherwise he’d know he’d gotten to her. 

The case contained the arm of a rakghoul, hewn messily off at the shoulder. It had been cleaned and sterilized, drained of all fluids so the skin was taut and waxy. 

A message, and an inelegantly crass one at that. 

His move. 


	32. Philosophy Of The Sith Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marli/Scourge -- Beyond Destiny
> 
> Marli and some forbidden knowledge

She probably should have destroyed it. Knowledge of the Sith was dangerous. But part of the code said that there was no Ignorance, there was Knowledge, and it wasn’t like she was going to study it herself. 

Scourge was in his usual space down in the cargo hold, looming ominously at nothing. Marli knocked on the wall because it was polite and stepped over the threshold. “Scourge?” 

“Yes?” 

“I… I found something you might like.” She offered over the datapad. “I only gave it a cursory scan but it seems to be a paper on the Sith Code. I thought you might like it.” She had said that already. 

But there was a certain amount of nervousness bringing things to Scourge. Firstly it made her feel like an akk dog, fetching and heeling in desperation for a pat and being told she’d done well and secondly, he was never shy with his opinion, if he didn’t like something, she would hear about it. Brutally, probably.

Scourge took the datapad and scrolled through it. “Interesting.” He looked back at Marli. “Gracious of you.” He lowered it and leaned down the short distance between them to kiss her. 

Good akk dog, sit, stay. 

Marli smiled despite herself. It was nice to be appreciated.


	33. Mantellian Puzzle Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhonnen + Corso -- Hyperdrive Lullabies
> 
> Happy Birthday Corso

“Hey,” Jhonnen leaned into Corso’s room. “You’re gonna sleep the day away sleepyhead.” 

Corso, sprawled out in his bunk, lifted his head off the pillow, dreadlocks falling all over the place. “Jhonnen, what in the hell are you going on about?” 

“Nothing in particular. But I made breakfast.” 

“Do I trust you with breakfast?” Corso was always his least charitable self early in the morning. He rolled to sitting and stretched while he yawned. “What’s the occasion anyway?” 

“Contact came through with a thing I ordered,” Jhonnen answered. “Had to be up early to meet them. Come on, we’ll talk in the kitchen. Risha’ll skin me if we wake her up.” He grinned and then walked to the kitchen, all bright-eyed and bushy tailed. 

Corso shuffled out shortly after and sat down yawning at the table. Jhonnen got him a plate of eggs and some bantha bacon and then got him a cup of caf. 

“So, what gives, Jhonnen?” 

Jhonnen gestured with his head to the box on the table, about the size of a small arms locker but made of shiny brushed metal. 

Corso put his fork down and turned the face of the box towards him. Sleep made him slow but eventually, after studying the box for a little while. “This is a puzzle box, ain’t it?” 

“Yep,” Jhonnen said brightly. “Do you like it?” 

Corso chewed his cheek and nodded. “Had one of these growing up. You can only open them if you disassemble it in the right order. Used to hide stuff from Rona in it.” 

“Now you can hide stuff from me.” Jhonnen laughed. “And Risha, though she’d probably figure it out faster than I would.” 

“What’s the occasion?” 

“Your birthday.” Jhonnen looked down at his cup of caf. “I’ve seen your Ident, I know when it is. Wanted to get you something because you’re… yeah.” 

“I’m yeah?” Corso said skeptically. 

Jhonnen sighed. “My best friend. There. Happy. Way to ruin the magic.” He stuck his tongue out. “But seriously, I hope you like it.” 

“I do, Jhonnen. Thank you.” 


	34. Coin Of Good Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yon'kne/Andronikos -- Unexplored Territories
> 
> A stupidly valuable gift

“Hey, Sith.” Andronikos caught whatever he’d been flicking into the air in his palm. “Come ‘ere.” 

Yon’kne walked the rest of the way into the cockpit and dangled over the back of his chair, on her toes to do it. “Yeah?” 

He held up something shiny between his first finger and thumb. “Know what this is?” 

Yon’kne moved around him to get a better look. “It’s a coin, old Corellian, right? From before standardized currency.” 

Darker, more barbaric times. 

“Yeah.” 

“So why do you have it?” She looked back up at him, all big blue eyes. 

Andronikos caught the coin back in his palm. “The first ship I knocked over in the _Sky Princess_ was a collector carrying his collection across the border. He had it in a glass case, guess it’s pretty rare.” 

Yon’kne nodded. “Corellia stopped printing currency over a millenia ago. It’s probably worth a small fortune. Why didn’t you sell it?” 

Andronikos smiled a little. “Here.” He held it out to her. “I want you to take it.” 

Yon’kne’s expression puzzled. “Why?” 

“Who cares why, just take it.” 

Yon’kne chuckled and blushed a little bit. She took the coin from him and then kissed the pad of his thumb.”Hehe _take it_.” 

Andronikos laughed. “Give me a minute and meet me in the bedroom.” 

Yon’kne pulled away and slid the coin into the front pocket of her shorts. “I think it might be my new good luck charm.” 

Andronikos rolled his eyes but he didn’t stop smiling. 


	35. Coin Of Good Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yon'kne/Andronikos -- Unexplored Territories
> 
> Andronikos occasionally has tender moments.

“Hey, Sith.” Andronikos caught whatever he’d been flicking into the air in his palm. “Come ‘ere.” 

Yon’kne walked the rest of the way into the cockpit and dangled over the back of his chair, on her toes to do it. “Yeah?” 

He held up something shiny between his first finger and thumb. “Know what this is?” 

Yon’kne moved around him to get a better look, peering forward with her arms behind her back. “It’s a coin. Old Corellian, right? From before standardized currency.” 

Darker, more barbaric times. 

“Yeah.” 

“So why do you have it?” She looked back up at him, all big blue eyes. 

Andronikos caught the coin back in his palm. “The first ship I knocked over in the _Sky Princess_ was a collector carrying his collection across the border. He had it in a glass case, guess it’s pretty rare.” 

Yon’kne nodded. “Corellia stopped printing currency over a millenia ago. It’s probably worth a small fortune. Why didn’t you sell it?” 

Andronikos smiled a little. “Here.” He held it out to her. “I want you to take it.” 

Yon’kne’s expression puzzled. “Why?” 

“Who cares why, just take it.” 

Yon’kne chuckled and blushed a little bit. She took the coin from him and then kissed the pad of his thumb.”Hehe _take it_.” 

Andronikos laughed. “Give me a minute and meet me in the bedroom.” 

Yon’kne pulled away and slid the coin into the front pocket of her shorts. “I think it might be my new good luck charm.” 

Andronikos rolled his eyes but he didn’t stop smiling. 


End file.
